UniQ Charm Pretty Cure
UniQ Charm Pretty Cure (UniQチャームプリキュア) is a Pretty Cure fan series and the first one created by apricotM. The story focuses on a team of 7 Cures who will fight to protect their hometown while trying to stay loyal to themselves. Development Timeline 2014: Merry Go Round! Pretty Cure 2016-2017: Project on hiatus 2018: UniQ Charm Pretty Cure Plot * Episodes of UniQ Charm Pretty Cure Every girl is born with a little magic inside her, it's a matter of her discovering and releasing it, whether for good or for bad, and that's how the Universe has been maintained for centuries, until one day... MONO, a cult formed by civilians in Nijinomura that serves Mistress Centrum began to corrupt the magic of girls towards evil and something had to be done about it. Diamantha, who has some relationship with Centrum, decides to send her Crystal Pets to synchronize with pure girls who know how to activate their good magic, so a new generation of Pretty Cure will be born, but, with MONO active in her hometown and without anyone to trust, girls won't have it easy. Characters Cures * [[Nagareboshi Kari|'Nagareboshi Kari']]: '''Kari is a 14 year old girl, she is the typical friendly, food-loving and silly protagonist, her greatest quality has always been athletics, being nicknamed as '''Flash, many men have described her as "Another boy", which she does not like at all, because she likes to show her feminine side, her alter ego is Cure Glitter, the happy Pretty Cure * [[Shirakawa Fuyu|'Shirakawa Fuyu']]: Fuyu is the young princess of the Kingdom of Mizugahana, who is 14 years old and is on vacation in Nijinomura, she is an educated girl with royal values, who very deeply longs to live adventures, her alter ego is Cure Royal, the patient Pretty Cure * [[Pikaminari Tsubasa|'Pikaminari Tsubasa']]: '''She is the walking disaster of her class, a 13 year old girl who has enough energy to distribute to everyone in the world and still has enough for herself, Tsubasa is a star in roller skating, her alter ego is '''Cure Energy,the energetic Pretty Cure * [[Yamabuki Emma|'Yamabuki Emma']] * [[Yoruhoshi Yukina|'Yoruhoshi Yukina']] * [[Matsubara Azami|'Matsubara Azami']] * [[Uchukoro Misaki|'Uchukoro Misaki']] Allies * [[Diamantha|'Diamantha']]: 'A beautiful young woman who sent the Crystal Pets to find the Pretty Cure, Diamantha is in charge of advising the girls in all their missions. * [[Crystal Pets|'Crystal Pets]]: They are small colorful crystal animals that, when synchronized with a girl, acquire the ability to enter their heart and transform them into Pretty Cure, they were sent by Diamantha to Earth. * [[Nagareboshi Kim|'Nagareboshi Kim']]: 'Kari's older sister and Misaki's classmate, after witnessing her sister's transformation, she set out to help them in whatever they need. Villains * 'Mistress Centrum: The leader admired by MONO, her goal is to turn entire Universe into a perfect place without feelings, her first target is Earth * MONO: A cult towards Mistress Centrum formed by Nijinomura civilians, thanks to MONO, the Pretty Cure cannot trust anyone 100% ** [[Richard Williams|'Richard Williams']]: 'An american bussinessman who arrived to Nijinomura in order to make it grow, who was filled with hatred because of the town's relaxed pace, arguing it was "inefficient" ** Allan Himitsuki ** Ririka Watanabe *** [[Gure|'Gure]]: The monster of the week, they can be summoned using Richard, Allan and Ririka's broken crystal Supporting * [[Nagareboshi Annika|'Nagareboshi Annika']]: 'Kari and Kim's mother, a single housewife of Nijinomura * [[Shirasagi Koji|'Shirasagi Koji]]: 'Fuyu's butler, a former Mizugahana aristrocrat * [[Pikaminari Sora|'Pikaminari Sora]]: 'Tsubasa's grandmother and the person who takes care of her * [[Fujita Hikari|'Fujita Hikari]]' and Hikaru: '''A pair of twins who attend Nijinomura's public school, thay are Kari's best friends * [[Hiragi Arata|'Hiragi Arata']]': The athletism school team captain, he seems to have a certain interest in Kari Items * [[Magical Container|'''Magical Container]]: 'A special glass container which has the ability to create a comfortable habitat for any Crystal Pet living on it. * [[Vibe Heart|'Vibe Heart]]: 'The Cures' main attack object, it is a heart-shaped picture frame which canalizes the Cures' heart energy into magic. * [[Glow Brooch|'Glow Brooch]]: 'The power up for the Vibe Heart * [[Hello, Friend|'Hello, Friend]]: 'A special communicator used by all the Cures * [[Mirage Pendant|'Mirage Pendant]]: A special magic-extracting pendant used by MONO, they were first used and destroyed in the prologue * [[Broken Crystal|'Broken Crystal']]: 'The shattered pieces of the Mirage pendants in the form of a broken heart crystal, used by Richard, Allan and Ririka to create Gures and extract magic Locations * [[Nijinomura|'Nijinomura]]: 'The main settling of the series * [[Nijinomura Public School|'Nijinomura Public School]]:' The school everyone, except for Fuyu, attend * [[Nijinomura Community Center|'Nijinomura Community Center]]: 'A place where villagers can present ideas and complaints, its basement now houses the MONO base * 'Heavenly Room: 'The place where Diamantha can be found * 'Shirakawa Mansion: 'Fuyu's vacation place Media Movies * UniQ Charm Pretty Cure: Trip to Paradise! Find the Rainbow Treasure!: The season's movie planned to air in Autumn * Pretty Cure: Feeling Stars!: The crossover movie UniQ Charm appears in, along with the cures from Pastel Coloured Pretty Cure, PokéGirls Pretty Cure and Four-Leaf Fresh Pretty Cure Music * UniQ Charm Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 * UniQ Charm Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 * TV Anime UniQ Charm Pretty Cure: OST Collection 1 * TV Anime UniQ Charm Pretty Cure: OST Collection 2 Trivia * The main idea of UniQ Charm Pretty Cure was born way back in 2014, when it was known as ''Merry Go Round! Pretty Cure, and was different to the current series in some aspects ** Originally, instead of seven cures, there would be twelve girls divided in different teams ** The plot was darker than the current version, but much more "typical and cliché" ** Kari was, in the author's opinion, a very boring character * The name change only happened until 2016, and its official publication happened in 2018, but even compared to the first version, there are some minor changes in the series * The current version of UniQ Charm is inspired by the Marvel TV series "'''Runaways" External Links Category:Fan Series Category:UniQ Charm Pretty Cure